conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Ancient Kingdom
The Kingdom of Estreoth, originally called Jemisrakiam in Old Amarthias, was a world-spanning kingdom that existed for over five thousand years in various forms. Around two thousand years before the present, the kingdom, along with it's counterpart the Koniim Empire vanished in the Great Cataclysm. Various ruins belonging to Jemisrakiam are spread throughout Etrothos, the most prominent of which being the city of Hetrea in addition to numerous ruins on islands in the Ginryu Sea. Additionally, the southern Barafet and some of the remote regions of both the Stohrym and Vehra regions have several ruins scattered around the landscape. Of these ruins, Hetrea is the in the best condition, however its restoration destroyed what little archeological evidence it contained. History Origins The Ancient Kingdom was originally founded circa 6000 BM in Ginaetr, more commonly known as the Sundered Land. The exact date is unknown, but the estimate is accurate to within roughly a century. The original founders of the kingdom, the Alemnii, saw themselves as the true rulers of Estreoth and quickly set out to conquer the human nations. The Alemnii, each possessing enormous and god-like power, conquered the human nations of Estreoth though a bloody campaign that lasted, on and off, for over a thousand years. Zenith The Alemnii eventually conquered every major human civilization, with the exception of a handful of island tribal, on Estreoth by around 4,800 BM. The human civilizations, which had existed for around five thousand years by this point, were summarily destroyed and every last trace of their existence was eventually purged. Humanity itself became completely enslaved by the Alemnii. Humanity, robbed of their cultural identity and stripped of their native customs, served the Ancient Kingdom until its fall. Numerous rebellions were easily crushed. Gods of Estreoth With the world conquered, the Alemnii turned their attention to other crafts. Although their empire went through many transitions, including a brief, yet failed republic period, the Alemnii made magic their main focus. By the the eighteenth century BM, their mastery of magic was such that they could construct buildings which could extract magic from the very center of Estreoth itself. Dozens of these devices, the Dark Tower being one of them, were constructed throughout the world, primarily in Ginaetr. Using this new magical technology, they powered immensely powerful constructs. Schism Around seven hundred fifty BM, became known that the magical extraction technology was unbalancing Estreoth. Opinions were divided over what course of action to take. On one hand, the towers provided enormous magical energy, far more than could be acquired naturally. On the other hand, immense magical storms had formed from the excess of magical energy. There were two sides in the schism. On the pro-extraction side was Crowned Prince Alzeschar and his followers. The opposition was made up of King Velnes and second Prince Celvar. The debate was heated but civil for a time. Alzeschar however, continued to consolidate his power. Ginaetr, homeland of the Alemnii, grew increasingly loyal to Alzeschar. In approximately six hundred eighty BM, Alzeschar assassinated his farther, King Velnes. Alzeschar declared a full-out rebellion against the kingdom and claimed himself the emperor of the Koniim Empire. Although they still called themselves Alemnii, Alzeschar's followers named themselves Koniim Alemnii while they referred to their enemies as the Jemis Alemnii. Great War Although Velnes was dead, Celvar and the Royal Champions still lived. A state of total war was declared. For forty years the war raged. Millions of Alemnii died in battle, millions more died of disease and starvation as entire continents were scorched from the world-rocking battles. The Koniim Alemnii, engorged with magical energy from their magical extraction towers, decimated the Kingdom of Estreoth. Despite their efforts, the use of powerful super weapons, and the last ditch effort of using millions of human slaves as soldiers, the Koniim saw their capital city blown from the sky and sunk into the Ginryu. The Koniim, in their blood lust, began to transform into something non-human. The Great Cataclysm By BM 641, the war with the Koniimli was reaching is end. Unfortunately for the Ancient Kingdom however, they were on the verge of annihilation. Koruisrahima had been destroyed, all of the extraction towers had fallen into Alzeschar's hands, and the effects of towers had begun manifest itself throughout the world. With the Kingdom of Estreoth in shambles, the majority of the Jemis Alemnii dead, and King Velnes dead and Celvar mortally wounded by his brother, the last champion of Estreoth and wielder of the Emeraldas, Avarild, attacked Alzesnaar. After a lengthy battle with Lord Alzeschar, Avarild was mortally wounded. In a last act of defiance, Avarild destroyed the Alzesnaar extraction tower. The entire continent of Ginaetr vanished in an instant. Aftermath In the aftermath of Great Cataclysm, the Alemnii were reduced to a few hundred individuals. Millions of human slaves had died in the conflict, but roughly a hundred million still lived. Most of civilization had been completely eradicated. A few attempts by the Alemnii to rebuild their civilization were met with failure. Despite their long lifespans, all but a few Alemnii died out or interbred with their former human slaves. Those still alive today only maintain their life by long periods of near-hibernation combined with their ancient exposure to the magical extraction towers. Category:Estreoth Category:Organizations Category:Countries Category:Nations